Unexpected Savior
Third pasta and counting. lol Enjoy! The Creepypasta It has already been over a week, and it already feels like a lifetime of hell. A slave to a mad doctor as well as losing my freedom to choose…whoever knew I could lose it all in one day. The big question is why this mad man did this to not only me but millions of citizens in our world. The day I was captured started out like every normal day. I was spending time with my brothers and sisters as well as my parents. It was my little sister’s birthday, and my mother and I were making a carrot cake for her. From what it looked like, we were living the perfect life…a large family who can learn to love each other and get along….Sadly, that little perfect life we had had ended by outsiders. Once the cake was ready, a few of my brothers and my father rushed into our home as he told all of us, “Everyone stay inside and find a place to hide now!” I was confused as to why he wanted us to hide, but then after hearing screaming outside, we all went to find places to hide in the house. Father and Mother both went outside to try to protect us from the outsiders attacking. After what seems like an hour, the noise seems to have settled down, but Mother and Father were not back yet. One of my older brothers told us all to stay silent as he was slowly taking a peek to see if the invaders were gone. Once he thought everything was clear, our house ended up getting wrecked by what looked like a robot or close to it. We were all grabbed by this machine as we saw the body of our brother in the wreckage of our house. He had the look of shock as his body was bleeding from a glass shard or two from one of the windows. I was sick to my stomach as I saw other dead bodies of our neighbors and friends. Those that survived were either trying to run or already captured by one of these robots. We were all pushed into what looked like a large prison to put many of us through. When I was pushed into it, I thought I saw a glimpse of my parents’ bodies…battered and bloodied, like they were fighting for their lives. I was unable to get a better image into my brain since I got shoved into the prison along with thousands of others. It may look large, but it was too small for all of us since we were all crowded into one space. As time passed, the door would open so that we would be taken to whoever was in charge of this disgusting operation. The death toll started growing with those who were either weaker than most of us or found a way to commit suicide and not wanting to continue with this hell. As for me, I do not wish for death but for freedom…for a chance to return to my old life. I am willing to be the primary caregiver to my younger siblings since our parents are dead, but I want to get out of here and save my siblings too. Sadly, I was next to being taken by these robots. I was pulled from the prison, only to get a brief enjoyment of air before I was taken to what looked like a laboratory. I saw a fat mad man, grinning evilly as he was putting other innocents into machines. I struggled as I did not want this fate. All I want was to live happily with my siblings…and maybe find a mate in life, but I want to make sure that they were taken care of first. As I struggled, I saw a few robots becoming nonfunctioning or exploding, killing the innocents they hold. I was starting to cry, but I tried to hide it as I was carried off to the robot. I was hoping that it becomes nonfunctioning so I could take it as an opportunity to escape. The robot I was put in looked like a lady bug on a wheel. When the gears started turning, I shut my eyes, praying that it does not explode. The good news was that there was no explosion. The bad news was…I could not escape it as the robot started moving. So now a week had went by as I captured others and put them into other prisons that were like the one I was in. I cried every time that I captured someone or, worse, killed someone. I could not control myself and prayed that I could get out of this robot and save my siblings. I was starting to lose hope…until I thought I saw a blue blur arriving. The next thing I knew, the machine I was stuck in fell apart. I was seeing sunlight and breathing fresh air again. I was happy that I was free, but what…or who…had set me free. I turned as I saw a hedgehog behind me as he asked, “Are you okay, little rabbit?” I looked to him then nodded as I said, “Thank you for freeing me…but can you help free the others? I need to get to my siblings and get them out of here.” The hedgehog gave me a thumbs-up as he smiled and said, “I will do so. Call me Sonic.” He gave me a confident smirk before running off at the speed of light. I watched this unexpected savior run before I looked around and then went to go find my siblings. It looks like there is new hope for us animals and, hopefully, Sonic can destroy that mad doctor. Note: This is my first mind-fuck Creepypasta. I'm sorry if it's a bit short, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Category:Video Games Category:Mindfuck Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story